picturesofadvenuretimefandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Bubblegum
Upload any pictures of Princess Bubblegum here, just make it appropriate. *Princess Bubblegum's birthday is June 18, the same as Natasha Allegri and former Beatle, Paul McCartney. *Her original name was Bettie, but Pendleton Ward changed it to Bonnibel because Bettie is his mother's name. *Princess Bubblegum loves pink as stated in "The Real You." *In "To Cut a Woman's Hair," she reveals that she loves spaghetti. She has since been seen eating it in multiple episodes. *Princess Bubblegum's telephone looks as if it's made out of peppermint. *As seen in "Mortal Folly" and "The Creeps", Princess Bubblegum wears earrings but does not appear to have ears. *Princess Bubblegum has a gender-swap: Prince Gumball. *Princess Bubblegum has a bio suit in Project Exonaut. *In the Animated Short, the gem in her crown is red, but in the series it is turquoise. In "Mortal Folly," it is revealed that the turquoise stone in Princess Bubblegum's crown protects her and whoever wears it from The Lich's powers. *The length of Princess Bubblegum's rule is questionable, since one year ago she wouldn't have been able to rule the Candy Kingdom. Andy Ristaino suggests she may not be as young as she appears. This is further proved by the fact she hasn't aged the whole series even though two years have passed since the series began, since Finn is now fourteen. She was also eighteen when Baby Snaps was a child and he is now an adult, or at least much older than he was when she visited him in the orphanage. *In "Video Makers" and "Mortal Folly," she consumes other Candy People. According to Adam Muto, this is to replace lost candy biomass. *In the episode "Susan Strong," when Finn and Jake are talking to Princess Bubblegum about chasing the fish people away, a portrait of Princess Bubblegum and an old lady is in the top left corner of her room. In the same episode she mentions a great uncle named Uncle Gumbald, though it is not known if they are blood relatives. *She has parental issues that are completely different from those of Finn or Marceline. *She is the fourth most shown character, surpassed only by Finn, Jake, and the Snail. *She and her gender-swap is the only known humanoid Candy Person. *She has kissed Finn in four episodes (including the Animated Short). *Princess Bubblegum appears to have a talent with the electric keyboard when she plays it in the episode "Dream of Love." *She makes a cameo appearance in "Hug Wolf" in the background of the Candy Kingdom chasing after a black or dark gray cat. She was wearing the same clothes as in "The Real You." *Her name in Latin America is la Dulce Princesa, which means the Sweet Princess. *Her name in Brazil is Princesa Jujuba, which means Jellybean Princess. *As seen in "Mortal Folly", she stress eats. *In the German dub of Adventure Time, Princess Bubblegum speaks German and Turkish. *Because of Flame Princess' "unstable elemental matrix," and the disaster that occur from intense romance, she convinced Flame King to contain Flame Princess in the lamp. pb16.jpg pb5.jpg tumblr_m0cdj01yw61r5jb91o1_500.jpg|link=Lady Rainicorn 180px-PrincessBubblegumOutfit1.png pb1.jpg pb2.jpg PB.png Pbb15.jpg|link=Peppermint Butler images-194.jpg 116px-Bonnibel_-_Tart_Dress_-_by_Natasha.png 94px-Bonnibel_-_Science_Suit_-_by_Natasha.PNG 137px-Marissue_4_cover_4.jpg 159px-180px-HNI_0090.jpg 177px-Tumblr_madl3zIV2x1qbhwlpo1_500.jpg 212px-Princess_bubblegum_by_kristy1giroro-d55mj0b.png 212px-Screen_Shot_2012-09-03_at_1.24.18_PM.png 212px-Screen_shot_2012-09-03_at_2.57.04_PM.png Marceline Pokemon.png|PB as a nurse princess_bubblegum_by_mimioncrak-d3fw6lj.png|PB blowing a kiss images-502.jpg images-505.jpg images-507.jpg memories_and_emotions_by_kasugaxxx-d4kxdg3.jpg tek505f2f984a0e39793769.png 11tumblr.jpg 114tumblr.jpg tumblr_m7o8bd15kF1qevgn3o1_500.png adventure-time-mashup-mario-2.jpg what_should_i_write_by_vanillycake-d5dfp99.jpg 82px-0,501,0,500-Tumblr_m4emcesB2h1rrvwydo1_500.jpg princess_bonnibel_bubblegum_by_natsumifuu-d565mr5.png 212px-Bubblegum_gif_by_natto_99-d57o9pz.gif Pgpb.jpg Tumblr lsylasYW1G1qaya37o1 500.jpg Tumblr lu83wz8sVW1qmviuy.jpg Tumblr lthskh29JN1r2o7h1o1 500.jpg Tumblr ls19p1AScd1qe76v6o1 500.png Tumblr mb873xM6ll1ri2wrno2 500.png Pb and bmo by mionmaebara-d4c9sj3.png Bubblegum and bmo by dbrianna-d4b1yz4.jpg Princess bubblegum and bmo by clauu rawr-d57drmz.png ___double_gums____by_dreamamoonlight-d4o0ecx.jpg Tumblr m7lebvFuH31r6zwy5o1 500.jpg Tumblr m7sbnkcFd51qge4ado1 500.jpg Tumblr m7sodvcwMV1qhpp20o1 500.png tumblr_m6epi9fb9u1qhxeu1o1_400.png tumblr_m8tm6p0NZo1qaw90jo1_500.jpg tumblr_m8dnxpwlma1qkzblko1_500.gif tumblr_m6prxoKTPz1r78wb3o1_500.jpg tumblr_m7fb6bZYId1rnvulyo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7rbbuGo7B1rbeb9zo1_500.jpg tumblr_m7wbnm6ACa1rrvwydo1_500.gif 240px-Princess_bubblegum_by_empty_10-d2zwcde.png 162px-Bubblegum_by_boxicola-d4buhpe.png 259px-Princess_bubblegum_by_randomistics-d4m8swu.png 441px-Princess_bubblegum_by_pinkstar101-d4u27em.png PB.jpg PB3.jpg thabetha_beth_bubblegum___au_version_by_kasugaxxx-d5i2nhg.png.jpeg 90x55x2-5b0ee3dc1f1bb652999fe597b0b5e37a-d4g03l7.png 90x55x2-Princess_bubblegum_white_dress_by_empty_10-d3fe5wd.png 1____never_too_young___finnxpb_by_nightlightsapphire-d47mysy.png 1___je_t__aime___by_herrkaisserin-d4zep6r.png 1___puberty___by_thestinkyfoot-d4fopl1.jpg 1_1tumblr_m9beoiB4Vu1re2coxo1_500.jpg 1_1zmfnrn.png 1_13_by_thatonegirludontknow-d3for8y.jpg 1_222fcdede66baf7104ceb24107846505-d50s4jn.jpg 1_832028_1632491_lz.jpg 1_798570689_1519768.gif 1_adventure_time____by_tsubame_chan125-d423v50.jpg 1_adventure_time__green_grass_by_hewhowalksdeath-d48szz9.jpg 1_adventure_time_fan_art___by_noyoonho-d4xtnvu.jpg 1_adventure_time_finn__flame_princess_and_bubblegum_by_diddntjs25-d4pphmo.jpg 1_adventure_time_finn_and_pb_by_spiceybuncake-d3g6gg8.png 1_after_the_episode____by_katau-d465sjv.jpg 1_and_you_shall_be_prince_by_kasugaxxx-d4kkslb.jpg 1_art_trade__good_night___by_numb_faint_kiss_me-d55baxp.png 1_at___fubblegum_by_hayamika-d4g398i.png 1_at__all_of_my_affections_by_cherrie_keane-d51aowp.png 1_at__relaxing_by_lila89-d4nxy8y.png 1_at__silly_boy_by_laur_-d46t7rm.png 1_bblegum_princess_bubblegum_by_futeki-d4jac2m.jpg 1_bubblebear___when_there_was_me_and_you_by_kasugaxxx-d58ses7.jpg 1_bubblegum_and_finn_lulz_by_xxchirexx-d3h28nj.png 1_chillin___time_by_thelivingmachine02-d3fgw0i.jpg 1_chocolate_ice_cream_by_tentaitenshi-d4lfz1w.png 1_choo_by_solo_rolo-d4vzioc.jpg 1_even_more_fubblegum_by_hoennremakeplease-d55nibz.png 1_finn_and_12_years_old_pb_by_thejozz-d4g2qz9.jpg 1_finn_and_bubblegum___passion_by_kevinwerty-d58gsr7.jpg 1_finn_and_bubblegum_by_abilden-d48342t.png 1_Finn_x_bubblegum_by_luvpie1997.jpg 1_fubble_by_xcoqui-d53rgbh.jpg 1_fubblegum_by_askroxy_kawaii-d5erk8c.png 1_fubblegum_by_hoennremakeplease-d53kdda.png 1_give_me_a_hug__hero_by_miumiuchuu-d3ghedk.jpg 1_go_up_the_wizard_steps_by_neobeia-d46kvaf.jpg 1_hug_by_mariaruta-d51uvsp.jpg 1_i__m_finally_taller_than_you_by_giraffewizardry-d3fqt07.png 1_i__m_so_sorry_finn_by_giraffewizardry-d45x3rv.png 1_i_can_love_you_now__by_kawaiikarissa-d3gnq0r.jpg 1_i_never_wanted_this_to_happen_by_artis_tsquared-d4lp9mu.jpg 1_it__s_not_like____by_whospeakspizza-d4ly56m.png 1_kiss_time____by_plyesdayk-d3d4pbx.jpg 1_lets_stay_like_this_by_sxy_lmp-d4i6iw2.png 1_more_fubblegum_by_hoennremakeplease-d53ssi6.png 1_not_even_the_time_of_day_by_qcleaf-d47kgrs.jpg 1_p_princess__by_giraffewizardry-d4dfsjb.png 1_pb_and_finn__3_by_superwaffleattack-d4fsid7.jpg 1_pb_and_finn_by_rosewhistle-d56qsf6.png 1_pb_n_finn_by_vomitvolcano-d3fiy9q.jpg 1_pb_you_have_13____by_julietsbart-d4k7d76.png 1_poll_results__pbxfinn_by_randomistics-d4k8m8u.png 1_princess_bubblegum_and_finn_by_frappeybear-d4vtxa1.jpg 1_scarf_by_askice_princess-d59vvvp.jpg 1_so_spice_by_animepunk811-d478i7i.jpg 1_so_spice_by_safety_knight-d51k0b0.png 1_take_my_hand_hero_by_thebreakmeister-d3gqi3u.png 1_tea_time_by_techno_ink-d3g6uo0.jpg 1_Thia.jpg 1_together_with_you_by_xsweet_rainex-d468ls2.png 1_triumph_by_d_fox-d4q0bg7.jpg 1_tumblr_lwuxfaJe1v1r2o7h1o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_lx23yvVqST1r8a2fso1_500.png 1_tumblr_lz7krfNVq91r6wg8vo1_500.png 1_tumblr_m0pakiRbGJ1r3y0kfo1_500.png 1_tumblr_m2mwca94nK1r4rln5o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m5d781cLXZ1rt9ib0o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m5fph6MMRT1r0y8kvo1_500.png 1_tumblr_m5jakthF611qhxeu1o1_500.png 1_tumblr_m5nwvu7cav1ryeyl8o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m6e97ggbKX1qi6761o1_500.png 1_tumblr_m8a1wlxlWj1r4ootro1_400.png 1_tumblr_m9g5tu1eIM1qhh7j1o1_500.png 1_tumblr_m9g7l2Z75I1qhh7j1o1_500.png 1_tumblr_m9or52vxgP1rzij64o1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m9xc16hVoB1rdju59o1_500.png 1_tumblr_m54wakDBMQ1ql01ofo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m94zwhrIfG1qaw90jo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m751laSpgq1ru1ac7o3_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m950taMMc51qaw90jo1_500.jpg 1_tumblr_m4801mye4r1qgsrr1o1_500.png 1_tumblr_mal7gjIPk71qhh7j1o1_500.png 1_tumblr_mb45ksT5wp1qaav4bo1_500.png 1_you_have_the_hero_heart_finn_by_art_fool12-d4nxvb9.jpg 2_princess_bubblegum__13__by_sirmidnightea-d5gs8xl.png Sn bubbline by velger96-d58xlrf.jpg Tumblr mbefbzghQu1qj3dg7o1 1280.png Tumblr mce70eOguo1ri23zuo1 500.jpg Tumblr mce4u416nJ1r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mce4swNTht1r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mce4rry1U21r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mce4r2ALY51r9gmh9.jpg Tumblr mcdr9gYSwZ1rsrgjwo1 500.png Tumblr mcdjuigLIy1rj8mw6o5 500.jpg Tumblr mccvootX4o1rjuowto1 500.jpg Tumblr mcc3f6ShFU1ru6fa8o1 500.png Tumblr mcbviyvbpH1rxw5lwo1 500.png Tumblr mcbo0xU5dA1qg0agmo1 500.jpg Tumblr mcayfumNgs1redf2xo1 500.png Tumblr mcao7hZZqy1rjxr5ro1 500.png Tumblr mca2jjbs2P1qe3doco1 500.png Tumblr mc6958uoam1qdyjpio1 500.jpg Tumblr mc967qp5sW1r72z3qo1 500.png Tumblr mc75upzCIS1rj8mw6o1 500.png Tumblr mc58xo2YHO1redf2xo1 500.png Tumblr mc8dh3kwhx1qlroiuo1 500.png Tumblr mc9jtuJycO1qfo5ojo1 500.png Tumblr mc7un8dG631rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7u32kFRY1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7u1gtx231rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7tyo6EfT1rsmfkso1 400.jpg Tumblr mc7tpx7QUO1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7p1iY1bz1rsmfkso1 400.jpg Tumblr mc7oywL1zc1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7nawMJXZ1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7n97WjZN1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7n7aLDNp1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc7llzhdyD1rsmfkso1 500.jpg Tumblr mc5qy0TqiO1r8lzqlo1 500.png Tumblr mc5pkl7iFz1qic7bko1 500.jpg Tumblr mc5ex0PuUG1ra2cgfo1 500.png Tumblr mc4oq03zg51qic7bko1 500.jpg Tumblr mc1whpovef1rf16ako1 500.jpg 2 personalities of bubblegum by akia nyan-d4uyijx.gif Tumblr mg854bjWLK1r4uq1bo1 500.jpg Category:adventure time Category:girls Category:princess Category:Character Category:Main Character Category:Princess Bubblegum Category:Candy Person Category:PB